wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle 2012 Medley
"Wiggle 2012 Medley" is a Wiggles song performed during their 2012 tours. In the Celebration! album track list and video song jukebox, it is combined with The Wiggles' spoken farewell set to Let's Have A Party (Instrumental), forming the track "Wiggle 2012 Medley / Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)". Lyrics Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la la) Bow to your partner Then you turn around (Yippee!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh shh shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? We're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato Potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti) Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti (Spaghetti) Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Mashed banana, mashed banana) Mashed banana, mashed banana (Banana) Banana (Banana) Banana, banana, banana Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Wow wiggy wiggy wiggy, wow wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimmie that, gimmie that Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Hot potato, hot potato) Hot potato, hot potato (Potato) Potato (Potato) Potato, potato, potato Song Credits * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by Ben Hardie * Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Simon Pryce * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick Songs in Medley Celebration! *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *Hot Potato Christmas Celebration Tour! *Fruit Salad *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Quack Quack *Hot Potato Trivia *On the 2019 Classic Wiggles reissued, the title is shortened to "Wiggle Medley", and Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) isn't mentioned at all. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Medley songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Music Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs